


The Contract

by allforoneandoneforanother



Series: The FamILY Contract [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 24/7 BDSM, BDSM, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: What exactly will the sides do with each other given the chance to do BDSM? This contract is drafted as a result of that question.A "The FamILY Contract" Story
Relationships: DRLAMP, Everyone/Everyone
Series: The FamILY Contract [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639945
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	The Contract

The Contract:

Everyone acknowledges that they are responsible for following the rules of this contract. Tasks must be updated to all available Dominant parties of the submissive.

_Safe Words:_  
Roman - Dandelion  
Logan - Ruby  
Patton - Kiwi  
Remus - Monocle  
Deceit - Salmon  
Virgil - Juniper

_Hard Limits:_  
Roman - breath play, knife play, feederism  
Logan - tickling, no neck touching (save for kisses), nipple torture  
Patton - C&BT, blood play, no use of belts  
Remus - fecal play, fire, no spinning around during sensory deprivation  
Deceit - ice, con non-con, performing oral sex (receiving is fine)  
Virgil - face sitting, permanent marks, use of drugs/alcohol during scenes  
Note: These limits can be changed at any time.

_Punishments:_  
Roman - edging, writing lines, limited computer time  
Logan - working on a project of the others' choice, plugging for a set amount of time, kneeling  
Patton - chastity cage, spanking, kneeling  
Remus - chastity cage, working on a project of the others' choice, edging  
Deceit - kneeling, serving one of the other sides for a day, writing lines  
Virgil - corner time, writing lines, spanking

_Rewards:_  
Roman - extra quest, receive a video of a sexual nature, date night exclusive with side(s) of choice  
Logan - notebooks, extended bedtime, receive a video of a sexual nature  
Patton - cookies, one free day to orgasm, date night exclusive with side(s) of choice  
Remus - notebooks, skipping one task for one day, 15 minutes alone with side(s) of choice  
Deceit - receive a video of a sexual nature, experiment with a kink of choice, skipping one task for one day  
Virgil - experiment with a kink of choice, stickers, stuffed animals

_Tasks:_  
Roman - create erotica when requested, 12:00 bedtime, only 2 quests a week  
Logan - 12:00 bedtime, take regular 15 minute breaks from working, emotional updates  
Patton - emotional updates, chastity outside scenes, drink 3 glasses of water daily  
Remus - record disturbing/troubling thoughts, chastity outside scenes, create erotica when requested  
Deceit - honesty towards others, drink 3 glasses of water/juice daily, 2000 steps a day  
Virgil - emotional updates, record troubling thoughts, record self/take photos when asked

_Protocol:_  
Respectful titles must be used at all times when asking permission  
Tasks are to be updated by the end of each day  
No badmouthing oneself

_Kinks Short List:_  
Roman - Sensory Deprivation, Impact Play, Primal  
Logan - Temperature Play, Bondage, Sensory Deprivation  
Patton - CG/l, Hypnosis, Pet Play  
Remus - Omorashi, Impact Play, Tentacles  
Deceit - Wax Play, "Cross-dressing", Hypnosis  
Virgil - CG/l, Bondage, Temperature Play

_Signatures:_  
Roman Sanders  
Logan Sanders  
Patton Sanders  
Remus Sanders  
Deceit Sanders  
Virgil Sanders

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments appreciated if they're not flames!


End file.
